Drakon
Drakon, or Dragul Nor Henrius Govius Menudias Partenuvonomias Dumid Os Kartanon, his full name, is one of the Eight Generals of Sindria. He is a former general of the Partevia Empire. He is part of Partevia's House Dragul and son of the Partevia Empire's General, Draguriel Henrius Nodomis Pertegomidus. Appearance *'Dragon' - Drakon has a dragon-like appearance, with scales and green skin. He is particularly taller than most humans, but shorter than Hinahoho. He has amber eyes. *'Human' - First seen in Adventure of Sinbad, Drakon appears to be a young man with long black hair, cropped short around his face, and a single hanging earring on his left ear. He has amber eyes. Personality Sinbad has stated that despite his appearance, he was once a human and a sincere man. When Drakon was Partevia Empire Army's Commander Officer he had a strong sense of patriotism. History Drakon came from the Partevia Empire, where he became Partevia Empire Army's Commander Officer at 14 (he still had human aspect), as his family has been generals for many generations. When Baal's Dungeon appeared on Partevia, the Emperor wanted to obtain its power, since Partevia was in war against Reim Empire. All the people who were sent to the Dungeon died, and the Emperor also decided to send Drakon. Drakon recruited more people among the population, and one of them was Sinbad, with whom he didn't go along well. In the Dungeon they found many obstacles, and the only ones who reached the treasurery were Drakon and Sinbad. Baal appeared in front of them, and the two boys fought each other, agreeing that the one who won would obtain Baal's power. Sinbad defeated Drakon and became the first dungeon conqueror. In that point, Drakon was begining to recognize Sinbad. When he returns the Partevia's Emperor is angry with him because Sinbad obtained the Metal Vessel, and orders Drakon to capture Sinbad. It's unknown when his aspect changed. Only few people along with Sinbad and his wife know what he was like as a human. Plot Sindria Arc When a Southern Creature attacks Sindria and Sinbad summons the Eight Generals, he stands alongside the rest of the Generals and watches as Sharrkan defeats it. At the Mahrajan Festival, Drakon and the rest of the Eight Generals are formally introduced to Aladdin, Alibaba Saluja, and Morgiana. He was shown being there with his wife. Abilities Since he is one of Sinbad's Eight Generals, it is presumed that he is very powerful. *'Swordplay' - Drakon is a skilled swordsman. *'Breathing Fire' - It was shown in the anime that Drakon can breath fire from his mouth and he uses it to attack. Trivia *His favorite type of woman is his wife (he was made to say so). *He becomes emotionally sensitive around the time of his molting period. *He likes teaching his subordinates, and his weakness is his wife. His special skill is military tactics. *Actually, Drakon is a nickname given to him by Sinbad after he heard Drakon's full name and found it very long. *His nickname, Drakon (δράκων), means "dragon" in Greek. *He makes his appearance in the ending theme of the anime, alongside Hinahoho and Spartos. Category:Humanoid Category:Dragons Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Military Category:Spouses Category:Brutes Category:Aladdin Heroes Category:Divine Gate Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains